


Teenager und Wölfe

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Deutsch | German, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, First Time, Gen, Genderswap, Implied Character Death, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ob nun Werwolf oder Mensch, sie alle haben Dinge, die sie hassen oder lieben, Momente, die sie zerbrechen oder aufblühen lassen, oder Erkenntnisse, die sie lieber verdrängen wollen.  Die Frage ist nur wie sie mit diesen umgehen... (Drabbel-Sammlung für den 3-Satz-Ficathon auf LJ geschrieben)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles, Derek würde es in hundert Jahren nicht zugeben, aber er ist _gerne_ Bottom/passiv

Das erste Mal als Derek unten lag, war, weil Stiles immer noch geschockt von den Erlebnissen war und einfach spüren musste, dass er noch Kontrolle über sein Leben hatte und Derek verstand dies.  
  
Das zweite Mal passierte es, weil Stiles so _wütend_ war und es einfach an jemanden auslassen musste und es war besser, dass dies mit Derek passierte und nicht mit jemand, der die Wut nicht ertragen konnte.  
  
Das dritte Mal war das Mal als Stiles anfing ihn aufzuziehen, dass Derek es mochte, nein es _liebte_ und _brauchte_ , unten zu liegen und einfach nur die Macht und Verantwortung abzuwerfen und sich ganz und gar Stiles zu unterwerfen und egal wie sehr Derek es leugnete, so warf er Stiles doch nie von sich runter um das Blatt zu wenden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles, needy!Derek (Superbonussternchen, wenn Betteln dabei ist, und Superdupersterchen, wenn es trotzdem IC ist)

"Verdammt noch mal Stiles, mach endlich. Wie lange willst du noch warten??"

Derek versuchte Stiles wütend anzusehen, der immer wieder langsam, so verdammt langsam in Dereks Enge stieß, doch Stiles achtete gar nicht auf den kläglichen Versuch eines wütenden Blickes.

Trotz Dereks Drohungen und Beschimpfungen ließ er sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und wartete stattdessen auf ein kleines Wort, ein winziges gewimmertes "Bitte." das bald, so wie viele Male zuvor, über Dereks Lippen huschen wird und erst dann wird Stiles ihn vielleicht erlösen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf, Stiles Stilinski, Spiegelbild

Jeder sah Stiles als etwas anderes.

Bester Freund, Loser, Nervensäge.

Dies waren alles Bezeichnungen, die er gehört hatte, doch er selbst sah nur eins, wenn er sein Bild im Spiegel sah. Die Augen seiner Mutter und so war es vielleicht kein Wunder, dass er kein großer Fan von Spiegeln war, oder?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf, Stiles, Schneemann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetzung zu 3ngels [Drabbel](http://ayascythe.livejournal.com/300549.html?thread=1562885&#t1562885)

Erst als Derek ihrem gemeinsamen Schneemann eine Mohrrübennase verpasst, erkennt Stiles, dass es vielleicht Zeit ist sich nicht mehr mit Trauer sondern nur noch mit Liebe an die verschiedenen Gesichter der Schneemänner und dem Lachen, dass sie auf sein und dem Gesicht seiner Mutter gezaubert hatten.

Denn jetzt zaubert dieser Schneemann auch ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht von Derek und dies... ist genauso wundervoll wie das Lächeln seiner Mutter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles, "I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favorite sound"

Jedes Mal, wenn Stiles plapperte, warf ihn Derek fast schon routiniert gegen die Wand. Er konnte dieses unsinnige Geplapper einfach nicht ab.

Ganz anders sah es jedoch mit dem Stöhnen und Keuchen aus, dass Stiles entwich, wenn sein Rücken auf die Wand traf.

Diese Geräusche... ja, von diesen Geräuschen wollte Derek gerne mehr hören...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles, Prom Night

Vor Jahren hatte er davon geträumt.

Hatte sich ausgemalt wie es wäre mit Lydia Martin die geschmückte Turnhalle zu betreten um die beste Prom-Nacht aller Zeiten zu haben, die gleichzeitig den Beginn ihrer filmreifen Liebesgeschichte einläuten würde.  
  
Doch heute, kurz vor seinem Abschluss und dem Beginn seines Lebens als Erwachsener, war er froh, dass es nicht so gekommen ist.

Wie hätte er damals auch ahnen können, dass ein muskulöser, sturer, oftmals so idiotischer Alpha-Werwolf so viel besser an seinem Arm und in seine persönliche Liebesgeschichte passte.


	7. Drabbel 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dein Fandom, Jugendsünden

Derek war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass er Jahre später nie mit Bedauern und Scham auf seine Teenagerzeit zurückblicken würde. Er war Star-Athlet im Lacrosse-Team, hatte super Noten, sah nach einheitlicher Meinung von vielen seiner Mitschüler (und ihm selbst) sehr gut aus und er hatte eine tolle Freundin. Er war sich sicher, dass er nie in einer dieser Jugendsünden hineinfallen würde, die ihn dann Jahre verfolgen würde.

 

Wie hätte er aber auch ahnen sollen, dass er nicht auf Jugendsünden hätte achten sollen sondern auf echte Sünden? Denn all diese Kleinigkeiten wie seine Noten und sein Aussehen verblassten im Gegensatz zu seiner einzig wahren Sünde sich in eine Jägerin zu verlieben, die den Tod in seine Familie brachte.

 

Und das? Das war wirklich eine Sache, die er niemals vergessen würde.  
  
Stiles hatte dagegen schon viele Jugendsünden, größere und kleinere, begangen, wenn man den Kommentaren seiner Mitschüler und Freunden lauschte, aber wie ironisch war es, dass er am Ende die gleiche Sünde beging wie Derek. Nur, dass es bei ihm mit einem Werwolf anstatt mit einer Jägerin passierte.   
  
Das Resultat dieser beiden Sünden war jedoch das Gleiche.


	8. Drabbel 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom deiner Wahl, Jungfrau in Nöten

Es war ein Running Gag im Rudel geworden und ehrlich, Stiles hatte kein Problem damit.   
  
Aber ernsthaft, ab und zu, würde er sich wünschen, sie würden die Rollen tauschen.  
  
Er hatte langsam genug davon Derek 'Großer Werwolf-Alpha und somit KEINE Jungfrau in Nöten' Hale ständig zu retten.


	9. Drabbel 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ´Dein Fandom, dein Pairing, Schwangerschaft (darf auch gerne Mpreg sein)

Stiles gab es nicht gerne zu, aber während der ersten Wochen, in denen Scott ein Werwolf geworden war, hatte er viele Geschichten über angebliche Eigenschaften von diesen Gestalten, die eigentlich auch nicht hätten existieren sollen, gelesen.   
  
Einige von diesen 'Mythen' bevölkerten noch heute, Jahre später, wo er nicht nur ein anerkanntes Mitglied im Rudel war sondern auch Dereks Ehemann (diese Gefährten-Sache war nur ein Hirngespinst von Leuten), seine Alpträume.  
  
Bei diesen Forschungen war er auch auf den Begriff 'Mpreg' gestoßen und auch, wenn ihn das mehr als abgeschreckt hatte als alles andere, wusste er nicht, ob das nicht noch immer besser wäre als seine aktuelle Situation.

Nur eins wusste er ganz genau.

Er würde mehr als froh sein, wenn er sich nach der Geburt von seinem und Dereks Sohn wieder in einen Mann verwandeln würde.  
  
Verdammte Feen und ihr Verlangen _'zu helfen.'_


	10. Drabbel 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf, Coach Finstock &/ Greenberg, Greenberg ist ein Geist oder ein Hirngespinst von Finnstock

Stiles fand den Artikel durch Zufall.

Es war nur ein kleiner, kaum auffallender Bericht über den Autounfall zweier Studenten aus Beacon Hills, der ihm nur in die Augen fiel wegen zwei Namen: Finstock und Greenberg.  
  
Nach dem Lesen des Artikels sorgte er dafür, dass niemand mehr nachfragte wer Greenberg war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gnadenlos inspiriert durch die FF, wo Greenberg Finstocks Jugendliebe war, die durch einen Auto-Unfall verstorben ist und um mit der Schuld und seinen Gefühlen klar zu kommen, sieht Bobby immer noch Greenbergs Geist.


	11. Drabbel 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf, Sterek, Talking to the moon

Er wusste, dass viele dachten er sei durch die Trauer verrückt geworden, doch das war ihm egal.   
  
Wenn er während der Nacht an seinem Fenster saß und hoch in den Himmel blickte, die Millionen von Sternen betrachtete, wanderte sein Blick immer wieder unweigerlich zu dem Mond und Wort für Wort brach es dann stets aus ihm heraus.  
  
Jede Nacht erzählte er von seinem Tag, seinen Gefühlen und dem Schmerz, der seit Monaten drohte ihn zu zerstören, und nur der Mond schien diesen lindern zu können.   
  
Keiner verstand dies, aber kaum einer wusste auch die Wahrheit über diese Welt. Sie kannten weder Werwölfe noch Kanimas. Sie verstanden nicht die Todesangst, die einen befiel im Kampf gegen einen Alpha, noch verstanden sie es wie es war sich in einen solchen zu verlieben. Sie verstanden nichts.  
  
Nur der Mond schien ihn zu verstehen, wenn er über dessen Kinder, über _Derek_ , sprach.   
  
Und so offenbarte er sich dem Mond Stück für Stück und hoffte, dass irgendwo weit entfernt in einer anderen Welt Derek ebenfalls seiner Stimme lauschte und genauso wie er auf ein Wiedersehen hoffte.


	12. Drabbel 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf, Derek/Pack, "Under Pressure"

Der Druck so zu sein wie alle anderen, trieb Derek in die Arme einer Jägerin.  
  
Jahre später zerstörte der Druck ein guter Freund für Scott zu sein Stück für Stück Stiles Beziehung mit seinem Vater.  
  
Doch am Ende waren es vielleicht gerade diese Verluste, die es ihnen ermöglichten ein Happy End miteinander zu finden.


End file.
